Réquiem
by darthuranus
Summary: La mente humana siempre ha sido un misterio y Michiru lo sabe mejor que nadie pues ese es su trabajo. La tecnología ha dado un paso enorme que le ayuda a ver la punta del iceberg, pero hay ciertas cosas que no deberíamos saber y es mejor no indagar en ellas. Incluso un pequeño recuerdo puede cambiarte la vida.


**Réquiem.**

 **NI SAILOR MOON NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN. TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI.**

 **Quiero aclarar que en esta historia Hotaru tiene su forma de Dama 9. Disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

Es un sueño, todo lo que vivo es un sueño. No quiero abrir los ojos o el sueño se haría real, siento el frío aire del invierno en mi cara. Es un recordatorio del miedo que me paraliza en este momento. Lo sé, estoy atada pues acabo de sentir mis muñecas sumamente apretadas, mis tobillos están igual y un pañuelo me tiene amordazada. Qué sabor tan más desagradable es el que tiene, ahora una pregunta me viene a la cabeza ¿por qué a mí?

-¿Le dijiste a alguien que vendrías a verme?

Niego con la cabeza, no puedo hablar por la mordaza que tengo y de nuevo el frío aire me hace pensar que debería estar en mi hogar. Ellos me esperan para cenar, necesito convencer a esta psicótica persona que me deje ir con mi familia. Realmente quiero estar con ellos, quiero ver sus ojos de nuevo.

-Te voy a quitar la mordaza, promete que no vas a gritar.

Afirmo, no haré nada que pueda molestar a su desequilibrada mente. Debo regresar a casa, ver una película y quizá disfrutar del exquisito chocolate que mi esposa me prepara en las noches de invierno. Será nuestra primera Navidad como familia, al fin se cumplió nuestro sueño de ser tres en casa.

Mis ojos siguen cerrados, en verdad es un sueño, un mal sueño y cuando los pueda abrir quiero estar en cama con mi esposa. Abrazada de ella para saber que todo está bien, quiero ir al cuarto de Etsu para besarlo con todas mis fuerzas.

-Abra los ojos.

-No.

-¡Qué abras los ojos!

Al hacerlo me topo con unos hermosos ojos violetas, pero son tan fríos e inexpresivos que entro en terror al instante, ella es tan imponente que me paraliza.

-Explique cómo vamos a solucionar esto.

-Ya le dije que no me interesa nada más que el golpe.

-No, usted tiene toda la evidencia que me incrimina.

-Le juro que no sé nada. Yo sólo vine porque necesito resolver el golpe que nuestro cliente recibió ayer por la noche.

-Mientes. Te voy a cerrar la boca de nuevo, no me dejas opción.

Se acerca, su exquisito olor a jazmín me embriaga y me vuelve a poner ese horrendo trapo en la boca.

-No quieres decir la verdad. Entonces te haré lo mismo que me hiciste hace un par de horas.

Camina a mi maletín, lo abre, saca un pequeño cubo de él. Lo mira fijamente, después se pone un pequeño audífono en la oreja y saca un televisor. Es similar a esos portátiles que en los noventas se compraban en caso de no tener luz pues funcionaban con pilas.

-Los recuerdos son algo privado señorita Kaioh. No le enseñaron a respetar a los demás y ahora mire lo que le ocurrió.

Suspira y ve hacia la ventana, es lo único que ilumina esa pálida piel y aprecio mejor su rostro. Es tan delicada, inteligente, meticulosa y fría. De un momento a otro sus ojos se vuelven a fijar en mí y tiemblo, sé lo que piensa hacer.

-¿Por qué no entendiste que no quería hablar o recordar? Podría meditarlo más y sin embargo la respuesta sería la misma.

Camina a mi lado y coloca el cubo en mi sien del lado derecho, es como una tachuela. Ya deben de estar intrigados por la situación que estoy viviendo, no sé cómo explicarlo de una forma sencilla, es algo complicado e intentaré ir directo al grano. Me llamo Michiru Kaioh y vivo de la mente humana, de los recuerdos para ser específica. Trabajo en una compañía investigadora que determina si los seguros deben pagarle a sus clientes o no. Es decir, nuestros clientes sufren accidentes y para corroborar que lo que dicen es verdad utilizamos "recordadores" que nos ayudan a dar un veredicto 100% confiable. ¿Cómo es esto posible? Sí, los recuerdos son subjetivos y podemos llegar a desconfiar de ellos.

No sólo nos apoyamos en los recuerdos de los clientes, también de los recuerdos de testigos para crear una imagen completa y dar veracidad a los hechos. A ellos los rastreamos en las bases de datos gracias a sus rasgos faciales. Sí, como en las series policiacas o películas de acción. La tecnología ha avanzado tanto que se espantarían de lo que ahora podemos hacer y un beneficio para nosotros dentro del trabajo es el dichoso "recordador" que proyecta en la televisión todos las memorias que se tienen, o sea los recuerdos. Ahora los míos estarán exhibidos en esa pantalla, siempre y cuando ella sepa preguntar bien.

-Todo estará bien, todo acabará rápido... Debo estar tranquila porque esto no volverá a repetirse.

Mis ojos están abiertos, la veo caminar de un lado a otro. Se lleva las manos a la cabeza y habla con ella misma en voz baja. La pantalla aún no se activa pues no me ha hecho recordar nada y yo no sé si se decida a hacerlo o pretenda solucionar las cosas de otra forma.

-Lo lamento señorita Kaioh, en verdad. Le prometo que seré clara y sabré si me engaña.

* * *

 **Diez horas antes…**

-Buenos días Michiru.

-Buenos días Ami.

-Me vas a matar, te prometí que pasarías el fin de semana con tu familia. Pero tenemos un caso nuevo.

-Haruka me va a odiar, ayer no la acompañé a comprar el regalo para Etsu. No queríamos que se sintiera solo y Haruka le compró una mascota.

-¿Pero Etsu ya había cumplido un año hace un mes?

-Sí, pero tiene un mes de vivir con nosotras por eso queríamos hacerle un regalo. No me agradó mucho la elección de Haruka, pero eso pasa por faltar a mis compromisos.

-Es un poco raro comprar una mascota para un bebé. Yo digo que es parte de la forma de ser de tu esposa y Etsu debe ser feliz.

-Sí lo es, sabes sus ojos son similares a los de Haruka y es un niño encantador, pareciera que nosotras somos sus madres biológicas.

-Me alegra que al fin lo pudieran adoptar. Además es obvio que las sienta como sus madres biológicas pues no lo han dejado solo desde que lo conocieron. Te juro que no te voy a molestar más, si resuelves el caso en un día te pagarán el doble y no estarás ocupada el fin de semana.

-¿Me dejarás trabajar desde casa?

-De acuerdo.

-¿Cuál es el problema?

-Seiya Kou es el cliente. Ayer por la noche un auto repartidor de pizza con piloto automático lo atropelló y por el golpe se fracturó el brazo. Quiere que se le paguen 1,500, 000 de yenes pues no podrá salir de gira con la filarmónica de Tokio.

-¿No es cantante?

-Tocaría el cuerno francés en esta ocasión.

-Bien, es mucho dinero lo que quiere.

-Como tu bono.

-¿Qué sería?

-250,000 si lo resuelves en más de un día o el doble si lo haces en menos de 24 horas.

-¡500,000 sí lo tengo hoy!

-Le sirve a Etsu ¿no?

-Por supuesto, muchas gracias Ami.

-No es nada, sé que lo necesitan.

Michiru se levantó y abrazó a su jefa, tomó los papeles y salió de la oficina para comenzar con el caso de Seiya Kou, su auto la esperaba. Primero debía ir a la calle del accidente y ver si el lugar tenía cámaras que le ayudaran a establecer si se debían pagarle o no al chico, pues se necesitaba determinar si la culpa era del carro repartidor de pizzas por ir rápido o de Seiya que pudo atravesar la calle imprudentemente.

Seiya alegaba que no era descuido suyo y necesitaba el pago por los daños ocasionados, la compañía de seguros de las pizzas no quería hacerlo pues alegaba que era fraude de Kou. Al llegar al lugar vio todo lo que rodeaba al lugar del percance, un edificio de oficinas, un hotel y una tienda de cómics.

La tienda y el edificio de oficinas no tenían cámaras, la cámara de la calle estaba llena de pintura. En cuanto al hotel, era la parte trasera del mismo y no le servía de nada. Michiru suspiró y tomó nota de otros detalles al darse cuenta que una fábrica de cerveza estaba cerca, era necesario ir con Seiya. Subió a su auto para ir con el chico, en el camino le llamó para avisar que necesitaba corroborar los hechos del accidente.

Media hora más tarde se encontró en la casa del chico, que la recibió de forma amable. Pudo notar que el lugar era muy bohemio y ella sonrió.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarle señorita Kaioh?

Decía Seiya sentándose en un pequeño sillón e invitando a Michiru a hacer lo mismo. La chica de cabello aqua pudo notar el yeso en el brazo del chico.

-Necesito que me ayude a construir la escena de su accidente.

-¿No hay cámaras?

-No, la de la calle está pintada. Parce que a alguien se le ocurrió que era un buen objetivo para practicar paintball.

-¿El carro repartidor?

-La cámara no sirve.

-Genial, ahora menos querrán pagar.

Dijo el chico exaltado, frunció el ceño y miró a Michiru.

-En realidad esa es una ventaja, es una empresa grande y vamos a alegar que es una negligencia de su parte para que pague todo.

-Genial señorita Kaioh.

-Ahora necesito ver sus recuerdos.

Michiru sacó su maletín donde guardaba su equipo de trabajo, Seiya se espantó al ver el artefacto y miró con apuro a la chica.

-¿No se supone que eso es exclusivo para uso policiaco?

-No desde el año pasado, ya todos lo usamos.

-No recuerdo muy bien las cosas.

-Los recuerdos se activan por olores o sonidos. Cerca de la calle de su accidente hay una fábrica cervecera, lo que hace que el lugar apeste a bar.

La chica se acercó y puso el cubo en la frente del chico, él cerró los ojos, regresó a su lugar y miró el monitor de la televisión, luego se puso un pequeño audífono. Michiru se agachó para tomar una bolsa y sacar una cerveza que era la marca de la fábrica. Le pasó la botella al chico que la miraba sorprendido.

-¿Me la tomo?

-No es necesario, simplemente huela la cerveza.

-Es raro que me quiera quitar los recuerdos.

-Yo le llamo "corroboradores" y no le quito nada, es para ayudar. ¿Listo?

-Sí.

-Debe oler la botella y visualice la calle señor Kou.

-Me resulta sumamente familiar.

-Estoy recibiendo algo…

-Fui a una especie de tienda de cómics… Comenzó a nevar y creo que escuché música de un carro…

Michiru comenzó a escuchar la música a través del audífono y sonrió. Era una balada que le gustaba mucho y que había escuchado en una de sus citas con Haruka.

-Había una chica con abrigo rosa y caminaba hacia mí… La noté porque tenía un peinado que me llamó mucho la atención.

-Además es bonita.

Ese peinado de odango era muy raro de encontrar en la calle y por supuesto sería fácil de rastrear, ya que en los recuerdos de Seiya la imagen de la cara era demasiado clara.

-Sí, eso es verdad- dijo sonriendo.

-Entre más respuestas emocionales más vívido es el recuerdo… Entonces había música y estaba la chica. ¿Qué pasó después?

-Bueno, no pensaba nada en particular, crucé la calle y…

En la pantalla Michiru pudo ver a Seiya caminar, cruzar la calle y quejarse. La imagen se hizo negra después de eso.

-Lo lamento- dijo Seiya.

-No, está bien. Mire simplemente debo encontrar a la chica y corroborar la velocidad del auto repartidor.

-Muchas gracias señorita Kaioh.

Michiru guardó sus cosas, dejó la botella con el chico y salió del lugar. Subió a su auto y descargó la imagen de la chica con el peinado raro. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando hubo una coincidencia en la base de datos, sonrió al ver que ella trabajaba en la fábrica.

* * *

Una bofetada me hace regresar a la realidad, ella parece estar muy molesta. Sus ojos son dos orbes fríos y reflejan la muerte… Quiero regresar a casa con Haruka y Etsu, necesito tranquilizarme y no pensar en nada que los pueda comprometer.

-Realmente lo lamento, por eso no quería ayudarla ¿entiende? Todo se complicó.

Afirmo con la cabeza y la miro con mucho miedo, ella lo nota pues sabe que mi mirada le suplica porque me deje ir. Me trajo a esta horrenda cabaña y no sé ni donde está ubicada ¿cómo puedo convencer a esta chica que me deje ir?

-¿Ya me dirás a quién le dijiste que vendrías?

Mis ojos se ensanchan, quiero decirle que no he hablado con nadie que sepa del caso que llevo. Vuelvo a negar y se enoja de nuevo. Toma un palo y lo arroja lejos de ella, el sonido del estruendo con las cosas donde chocó me hace brincar. Se aproxima y me sonríe, creo que odio el color violeta obscuro de sus labios pues sabe que miento.

-Tengo una familia, un esposo y un hijo de seis años. Soy una respetada arquitecta y no voy a dejar que arruines mi vida.

No quiero arruinar tu vida ¿no entiendes? Yo también tengo familia, mi amada Haruka y mi pequeño hijo. Necesito regresar con mi familia y tú no me dejas estar a su lado… Esperen, al fin tenemos una conexión y la forma en la que le puedo causar una verdadera empatía. Ambas somos mujeres casadas y madres.

-¿Piensas en tu esposo? Vi tu hermosa argolla.

Afirmo, eso es lo que necesitaba y ella acaba de crear la conexión. Debo permanecer tranquila, de esa forma podré llegar a casa, hacerle un biberón a Etsu y cenar con Haruka.

-Correcto, sólo debo pensar bien lo que haremos ¿de acuerdo?

Vuelvo a afirmar con la cabeza y ella se vuelve a levantar. Es tan delgada, parece que no puede lastimar a nadie. Sin embargo, sus recuerdos dicen todo lo contrario. Fueron vagos, pequeños pedazos y aparecieron sin querer. Ya tenía lo que quería y ahora estoy amarrada en una columna de madera en una vieja cabaña, amordazada y con una loca que da vueltas por todo el lugar.

-¡Juro que no quería hacerlo!

Se detiene y me ve, con mi mirada le hago saber que le creo y que no es culpable de nada, vuelve a poner sus manos en esa larga cabellera para caminar y hablar sola. En verdad, ni yo entiendo lo que vi. Necesito estar con Haruka y mi hijo, por favor que alguien me ayude... Cerraré mis ojos para tranquilizarme.

-No, no cierres los ojos de nuevo.

La escucho gritar, al parecer eso no le agrada. Oigo que se acerca y en ese momento el aire se me va, pues me ha dado una patada directamente al estómago.

* * *

 **Siete horas antes…**

Michiru estacionaba su auto en el aparcamiento de la fábrica, estaba a punto de pedir autorización para hablar con la testigo. Su nombre era Usagi Tsukino y era empleada del lugar, ingeniera que estaba a cargo de la producción de la cerveza. Su móvil comenzó a sonar y respondió con una sonrisa, era su esposa quien la llamaba.

-Michi acabo de comprar cocoa para hacerte tu chocolate.

-Muchas gracias ¿Etsu disfrutó el viaje?

-Te extraña y no fue lo mismo sin su otra madre.

-Yo también los extraño… Haruka, quiero decirte que Ami me dio un nuevo caso.

-Dijo que te daría libre el fin de semana, sabes que es importante para Etsu que…

-Lo sé, lo sé… Me pagan 250,000.

-Es mucho… Michiru sabes que yo también trabajo, no tienes que crearte tanta carga.

-Eres la contratista estrella, lo sé… Pero es para el futuro de nuestro hijo y esto nos ayudaría mucho.

-¿Manejas?

-No, estoy con el auto aparcado.

-Ten cuidado, hay mucha nieve y no quiero que tengas algún percance.

-Seré cuidadosa. Me apuraré para ir a comer con ustedes ¿qué dices?

-Te estaremos esperando en casa. Ten un excelente día y no olvides que te amo.

-Te amo más Haruka, nos vemos en la casa.

Michiru colgó la llamada y salió del auto, caminó para pedir la respectiva autorización. No hubo problemas y la chica la recibió en su oficina. En realidad, no era muy privada pues las paredes eran ventanales, Michiru le explicó la razón de su visita y la mujer accedió a cooperar con sus recuerdos.

-Apenas fue ayer ¡eh! Eres muy eficiente.

-Entre más frescos estén los recuerdos, más sólidos son.

Hizo lo mismo que con Seiya y cuando le dio la cerveza a la chica, sus compañeros la miraban con recelo.

-¿Qué creerán que hacemos?

-También cierre los ojos y le pondré una canción.

Michiru estaba en su lugar, puso play a la canción que de inmediato hizo sonreír a Usagi. Olía la cerveza y por fin habló.

-Sí, estaba esa canción. Qué loco.

-Retenga todo en su mente y dígame lo que pasó.

-Bien… Estaba en la calle cerca del hotel, miraba las tiendas del lugar… Vi a un chico que caminaba a mí. Me pareció muy guapo y dulce… La música era de un auto que estaba estacionado, segundos después se puso en marcha… Sabe, en ese momento pasó el auto repartidor.

-¿Recuerda la velocidad a la que iba?

-No lo sé… Realmente no lo recuerdo, no quiero mentir.

-Concéntrese en el vehículo.

En la pantalla de su televisor apareció un sensor de velocidad que intentaba calcular lo que Michiru deseaba saber.

-No, la verdad es que no puedo decirle.

-¿Qué hay con el golpe?

-No lo vi, al escuchar el grito del chico giré mi rostro y listo.

-¿Puede retroceder un poco? Me parece que en un auto aparcado vio un flash.

-Claro, vi un flash como de cámara y al parecer pertenecía al consultorio dental. Ahí voy a atenderme y lo conozco bien.

-Muchas gracias. ¿Le importaría darme el nombre del dentista?

-Con gusto, es el doctor Kuno Tendo.

Michiru le sonrió, agradeció el tiempo que le había dado y caminó fuera de la oficina. El día iba bien, seguramente resolvería el caso antes del anochecer, dejando que el fin de semana fuera exclusivo para su familia. Antes de eso debía ir con el doctor Tendo.

Viajo de nuevo al centro de ese pequeño pueblo, esperaba dar solución al problema de manera rápida y descansar. Llegó al consultorio del doctor, tocó el timbre y el hombre se sorprendió al verla. De todas formas, la hizo pasar pues estaba dispuesto a cooperar.

-Para ser honesto no vi mucho.

-Sólo necesito el momento del golpe.

-Me da vergüenza lo que hay en mi mente.

-Nadie lo juzga, simplemente necesito el accidente.

-¿Tiene que usar esa cosa?

-Sus recuerdos permanecerán en privado, es la ley. A menos que lastime a alguien o a usted mismo.

-De acuerdo.

El mismo ritual de antes apareció, Michiru se sentó para comenzar a verificar los recuerdos.

-Tuve una paciente… Y… Creo que se fue a las siete, me quedé para ordenar el lugar…

-¿Vio algo por la ventana?

-Eh… Sí… Había un hombre en la ventana del hotel.

Michiru frunció el ceño, dirigió su mirada a una foto que el doctor tenía. Él estaba casado con una dulce señora, al parecer los dos tenían entre 60 a 65 años. La chica tomó un dulce de su abrigo y lo puso en su boca.

-¿Qué le puedo decir? Era hermoso, estaba desnudo y quise tomarle una foto… Pero olvidé quitar el flash de la cámara y salió el reflejo.

-¿Después?

-Quise tomar otra, pero vi a una mujer en la ventana del hotel mirando algo. Miré abajo y noté que había un alboroto. El chico estaba en el suelo, una mujer con abrigo morado le ayudaba…

-Rosa en realidad.

-Ah… Ya veo…

En ese momento en la pantalla de Michiru el color del abrigo cambió de color morado a rosa.

-Los recuerdos son subjetivos, pero creando una imagen total de los testigos y el afectado podemos reunir las pruebas suficientes para ayudar a la investigación. Pues reconstruimos la realidad. ¿Vio el golpe?

-No en realidad.

-¿La velocidad del auto repartidor?

-Le digo que no vi nada… Lo siento.

Michiru regresó el momento y enfocó sus esfuerzos en buscar a esa mujer de cabello negro, le llegaba a la cintura, vestía una falda negra y una blusa gris. Al parecer ella había presenciado el momento del atropellamiento el problema era que la imagen no tenía mucha calidad por lo alejados que estaban ambos edificios.

-Muchas gracias por todo doctor Tendo.

La chica salió del lugar y caminó al hotel, ya había descargado la imagen de la persona y habitación. Llegó con el recepcionista explicando la situación que le hacía preguntar por el cuarto o la persona que estaba en él.

-Es la habitación 404.

-¿Sabe el nombre de la huésped?

-No se lo puedo dar, necesita una orden.

-Eso tardaría una semana, mínimo.

-Tuvimos un problema por una fuga. Un político se hospedó y lo descubrieron con un gigolò. Desde ese momento las reglas han sido muy fuertes, no quiero que me corran.

-La chica no hizo nada malo. Simplemente necesito saber si estuvo todo el día aquí.

-Lo estuvo.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?

-Veía… Películas calientes en su cuarto… Todo el día.

-Oh… Me alegro por ella. Gracias.

Michiru salió del lugar, casi era hora de comer en su casa y tenía una promesa que cumplirle a su familia. Lo mejor sería trabajar desde casa mientras comía pues tenía cuatro horas para resolver el caso.

Tomó su auto y partió a su hogar, al llegar se encontró con Haruka que calentaba la comida para el niño. La rubia estaba concentrada en terminar la comida y Michiru fue en búsqueda de su hijo que estaba en su cunero sentado y sonriendo. La chica lo tomó entre sus brazos y le dio un beso en su mejilla.

Haruka escuchó los balbuceos del niño en el monitor y se extrañó, él era demasiado tranquilo y no se movía mucho. Caminó al cuarto del bebé que estaba en el primer piso de su pequeña casa, al entrar sonrió al ver a Michiru cantándole al pequeño.

-Ahora entiendo la razón de tus balbuceos campeón.

Dijo Haruka que se recargaba en el marco de la puerta de la habitación del niño. Michiru y el bebé saltaron al escuchar a la rubia.

-No nos espantes.

-¿Vamos a comer?

-Claro. ¿Qué hiciste?

-Sopa de miso y arroz.

-Se escucha bien.

-Vayamos a comer los tres. ¿Qué dices Etsu? Estás feliz porque mamá te tiene muy consentido y nunca deja de cargarte.

-Falta tu beso, lo siento.

-Entiendo Michiru, es nuestro hijo y ambas lo amamos más que a nadie.

El pequeño sonrió y ambas chicas lo miraron con amor. Ese pequeño era ahora su mayor tesoro y una bendición en su pequeña familia. Un mes tenía de haber llegado y la alegría en la casa era enorme.

Llegaron al comedor donde se pusieron a comer. Michiru le daba al bebé la comida con mucha paciencia, mientras Haruka terminaba su sopa, luego era la rubia quien le daba de comer al niño para que la chica de cabello aqua comiera. Michiru le contó de lo que trataba el caso en el que trabajaba y Haruka le comentaba sobre la remodelación de la casa que ahora era la prioridad de su compañía. El ritual de la comida era así, algo lento pero agradable. Al terminar, Michiru durmió a Etsu y después regresó a su trabajo.

Haruka notó que aún no terminaba de resolver el caso, la vio ingresar una imagen que no era muy clara y buscaba un resultado facial. Suspiró y fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua para llevárselo a su ocupada esposa.

-Aquí tienes Michiru.

-Eres un amor.

-¿Cómo va el caso de la pizza? Parece complicado.

-Mal, no he podido establecer quién tiene la culpa porque nadie vio el golpe o la velocidad a la que iba el bendito auto repartidor… Por el momento, ya que la mujer que ves en pantalla pudo ver el impacto completo, lo malo es que la imagen está demasiado pixelada.

-¿Era un auto repartidor con piloto automático?

-Sí...

Michiru suspiró, se sentía abrumada pues necesitaba el bono doble. Al fin después de algunos minutos hubo una coincidencia en la imagen.

-¡Bingo! Hotaru Tomoe, espero que quiera hablar.

-¿Por qué no querría?

-Ayer estaba viendo pornografía en el hotel en que se hospedó. No creo que quiera que busque en sus recuerdos.

Decía mientras buscaba la dirección de la chica en su móvil. Haruka comenzó a reír por las palabras de Michiru, hacía mucho que ella no veía ese tipo de películas.

-Vive a unos 80 kilómetros de aquí ¿te molesta si voy?

-Michiru ya es tarde y además está nevando. La carretera puede ser peligrosa, déjalo para mañana.

-Sí lo resuelvo en 24 horas me dan el doble de la bonificación.

-¡500,000 yenes! Amor, lo necesitamos… Pero te necesitamos más a ti.

-Es por Etsu. Haruka es nuestro hijo.

-Ve si conduces con cuidado… Por favor, eres mi esposa y me muero si algo te ocurre. Te amo Michiru.

-Es raro que digas eso, siempre lo demuestras.

-Puedo demostrarlo ahora.

-No, primero debo ir con Tomoe y luego me lo demuestras.

Michiru le dio un beso a la rubia en los labios, tomó sus cosas y salió rumbo a la casa de Hotaru. Estaba a nada de recibir ese dinero que tanto les hacía falta. Sólo un par de horas, le avisaría a Ami para después llenar el informe y finalizar con su trabajo.

El viaje fue corto e iba escuchando música. La casa era de tipo minimalista y se apresuró para tocar el timbre de la residencia. De una esquina se asomó la chica, le llamó la atención ver como la examinaba, hasta que por fin se decidió a hablar.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Hola, soy Michiru Kaioh de Investigaciones Kappa y…

-No estoy interesada en sus servicios, gracias.

-No vengo a vender nada. Investigo un accidente de auto que ocurrió el día de ayer, quizá pudo ver algo.

-No he visto nada.

-Recuerda el hotel Hitoshi de la calle…

-Sí, sí…

Le hablaba sin abrir la puerta y Michiru sintió un pequeño escalofrío recorrer su espalda. La chica se aproximó a la puerta, Michiru notó un vacío en la mirada violeta de la chica.

-El accidente fue entre un auto sin conductor de una pizzería y un transeúnte.

La chica aún no abría la puerta de la casa y pensó un momento su respuesta.

-Creo que… Sí… Lo vi.

-¿Vio lo que pasó?

-Pues… Un chico cruzaba la calle y el auto lo atropelló. Fue muy rápido.

-¿No le importaría que le haga unas preguntas? No voy a tardar.

Michiru notó que la mujer se puso en alerta, seguramente al recordar la película que había visto esa noche. No quiso reír por respeto y la miró expectante de la respuesta.

-No, ya te dije todo.

-Mire, no busco ser pesada, pero es un requerimiento desde el año pasado… Por favor.

-Estoy ocupada.

-Si se niega debo hablar a la policía y si ellos se meten, esto se tarda mucho más. No quiero involucrarlos.

-De acuerdo, pero que sea rápido porque estoy ocupada.

La chica suspiró… Afirmó y abrió la puerta.

-Gracias.

-¿Sólo ese momento?

-Sí, sólo lo que vio del atropellamiento. Necesito el golpe señorita Tomoe.

-Por allí- Hotaru señaló un pasillo.

Michiru llegó a una sala, le explicó a Hotaru lo que harían y la chica le ofreció un poco de té. Michiru aceptó, le extrañó el ofrecimiento porque según Hotaru estaba ocupada y ella se dirigió a la cocina para tranquilizarse. La chica de cabellos marinos esperó unos momentos, después la mujer regresó con el té y Michiru se dispuso a recolectar los recuerdos.

Hizo exactamente lo mismo que con las otras personas, colocó el cubo, se puso el audífono, le dio la cerveza, puso la música y le pidió cerrar los ojos.

-Regresemos con usted en el hotel.

-Estaba en mi cuarto… Pedí servicio a la habitación… Puse una película…

Michiru pudo ver el nombre de la película "Arquitecto sexual" y el principio de alguna escena de sexo. Miró a Hotaru que apretaba sus manos y los ojos.

-Sólo necesito el accidente. Intente visualizar los instantes antes de él.

-Sólo espera… Eso hago.

La música sonaba, Michiru pudo ver que Seiya se había fijado antes de cruzar y luego fue embestido por el auto, sonrió al ver a Usagi correr a ayudarlo. Su emoción crecía, con eso se daba cuenta que la culpa era de la pizzería y el bono doble era de ella. Hotaru seguía frunciendo el ceño, la música le traía más recuerdos en la cabeza, negaba, apretaba las manos y sudaba.

Michiru vio que la imagen del accidente se cortó para que apareciera un chico de cabello castaño y barba. "Me callé 8 años por tu culpa" decía la mujer que golpeaba con un artefacto al tipo antes de caer al suelo, sus ojos se abrieron pues la imagen se volvió a cortar. "No dije nada por ti" se escuchaba la voz de Hotaru muy alterada, "Suéltame perra" clamaba el hombre mientras ella lo ahorcaba. Lo siguiente fueron las imágenes de un parabrisas estrellado y el ruido de algo caer al suelo. De nuevo la película porno apareció y luego se cortó para dar paso a un ciclista muerto… Después una bolsa para dormir caía a un mar. Intentó tranquilizarse y miró con miedo a Hotaru que respiraba rápidamente y apretaba la mandíbula. Apagó el televisor, tomó el cubo de la cabeza de Hotaru y le sonrió.

-Ya tengo lo que necesito. Gracias.

-Me alegro.

-Es hora de irme.

-¿Segura que tiene todo?

-Claro, gracias por su cooperación.

Michiru tomó sus cosas y caminó rápidamente a la puerta, pero Hotaru la seguía de cerca.

-Lo siento, tuve un día largo y fui muy grosera.

-No se preocupe.

-Tiene todo ¿cierto?

-Sí, de nuevo gracias.

La chica de mirada azul abrió la puerta y casi corrió a su automóvil. Hotaru seguía caminando tras de ella y eso la espantó, la miró. Entonces la chica de mirada violeta apreció el miedo en los ojos de Michiru y supo que sabía su más grande secreto.

-Mi cabeza algunas veces trabaja raro. Recreo cosas que no significan nada, sabe es algo normal en mí... Fantasías.

-De acuerdo.

-En verdad, no es nada… Son pensamientos raros.

-Sí, la entiendo. Yo ya tengo lo que necesito para mi trabajo.

Michiru abrió la puerta de su auto, cerró rápidamente e intentó ponerlo en marcha. Hotaru se quedó a mitad de camino pensando, miraba la desesperación de la chica de cabello aqua. La fortuna le sonreía, el vehículo estaba ahogado y sus ojos la miraron fijamente, cosa que Michiru notó. Hotaru caminó decidida hasta tomar una piedra y se acercaba peligrosamente a un lado de la ventana del piloto, comenzó a golpear la ventana para alcanzar a Michiru que gritaba aterrada.

Cuando logró romper la ventana, abrió la puerta y la golpeó en la cabeza, la chica de cabello aqua quiso defenderse, pero la fuerza de Hotaru era tremenda. Seguramente era la adrenalina del momento, Hotaru con un fuerte golpe en la quijada puso a dormir a Michiru.

* * *

Intento recuperarme de la patada que esta desquiciada me dio, me ve con odio… Mucho más que hace unos instantes, en realidad no sé lo que vi. Pero estoy aquí, con ella, en una cabaña y sintiendo el frío aire invernal, pienso en Haruka y en Etsu… Mi pequeña familia.

-¿Quieres que te deje ir?

Afirmo y ella sonríe, sabe que tiene el control de la situación.

-Perdón. Me asusté y la cagué, me pusiste en una situación muy difícil… Espero que no te duelan los golpes.

Empiezo a negar, para que comprenda que no me duelen pues debo hacer lo que sea para salir de este momento tan espantoso.

-Muy bien… Muy bien… Michiru.

Se asoma por el marco de lo que solía ser una puerta y piensa. Está sumida en sus pensamientos y lucho por liberarme de mis amarres, pero son muy fuertes. Me detengo al escuchar su voz.

-¿Qué haré contigo ahora?

Dejarme ir, por favor debes dejarme ir a casa. Necesito gritar pero no puedo por la mordaza que tengo, comienzo a sentir el calor de mis lágrimas bajar por mis mejillas.

-No puedo dejar que te vayas.

Afirmo con mi cabeza, sí puedes porque tienes el control. No le diré a nadie, te lo suplico.

-Ahora veremos a quién más le dijiste.

Intento hablar, pero el trapo no deja que me entienda y lo baja.

-No haré el informe, no pondré nada. Lo juro.

-Las cosas no son así de fáciles. Quise borrarlo y no se puede.

-Es como una confesión cristiana, nadie se debe enterar. Lo prometo.

-No te creo.

-Por favor, no le diré a nadie.

-Hace un tiempo venía de una fiesta con el hombre que viste en la primera imagen. Habíamos tomado, nos drogamos y en el camino de regreso atropellamos a un pobre diablo… Yo quise hablar, pero mi ex no me dejó y lo ayudé a deshacernos del cuerpo, ese pobre diablo que murió era el ciclista de tu imagen. A mi ex lo maté ayer porque dejó el alcohol, quería reparar daños con la novia del sujeto, le diría la verdad… No se casó pues aún espera al ciclista, pero yo tengo una familia… Una carrera. No había más testigos de lo que puede arrebatarme a mi familia, hasta que apareciste.

-Por favor, no diré nada. Yo también tengo una familia.

-Ya lo sabes todo… Debes desaparecer.

-Por favor, no lo hagas. No dejes a mi familia sin mí, juro que no diré nada pues quiero estar con ellos.

-Cierra la boca, tus recuerdos me harán saber a quien le dijiste sobre nuestro encuentro.

Me sube la mordaza de nuevo, enciende el monitor, se pone el audífono y comienza con el interrogatorio.

-Quisiera creerte, pero no puedo… ¿Qué hiciste hoy antes de venir?

Mis recuerdos… Ella empieza a verlos, sabe que tengo GPS en el auto y que camino a su casa cantaba. La veo cerrar los ojos y llorar… Ya no sigas, no me hagas recordar más.

-¿Con quién hablaste?

-"¡Bingo! Hotaru Tomoe..."

Mi alma se escapa de mi cuerpo… Mi familia… Dios… No ellos no, por favor no. Recuerdo a Haruka mirarme feliz de mi descubrimiento...

-¿Tu esposo? De verdad lo siento, es muy lindo.

Apaga el monitor, abro los ojos y la miro caminar a un rincón. Empiezo a suplicar por mí, por mi familia para que nos perdone. No diremos nada Hotaru, lo prometo… Me ve con rencor, toma un pedazo grueso de leña y se acerca a mí…

-Cierra los ojos.

La miro suplicante, necesito que se compadezca de mí y de mi familia.

-Cierra los ojos.

Lloro como jamás pensé que lo haría, suplicando por un milagro… Deseo estar con mi familia.

-En verdad lo siento.

Cierro los ojos pues sé lo que viene, Etsu y Haruka llegan a mi mente con sus lindos ojos. Ambos tienen ojos verdes y una hermosa luz que ilumina mi vida. No voy a gritar… Los amo… Empiezo a rezar por ellos y siento un fuerte golpe… Todo es negro, escucho el crujido de mi pómulo derecho, estoy aturdida y siento otro golpe. No es necesario ser tan gráfica en este momento pues está moliendo a golpes mi cabeza ¿podrán encontrar mi cuerpo?

* * *

Luces rojas y azules se reflejan en una casa de manera intermitente. Una patrulla más se estaciona en el lugar, de ella sale una rubia con un moño rojo que lo adorna. Camina de manera seria hasta llegar a una habitación, en ella ve a un hombre de cabello negro y ojos azules.

-¿Dónde está la otra madre?

-No lo sabemos Aino, puede que se la llevara o que no esté en el pueblo.

-Hay que buscarla por cielo, mar y tierra.

Su compañero hace un movimiento afirmativo.

-¿Quién mata a un bebé?

-No lo sé Chiba… Seguramente alguien que no quiere dejar testigos.

-La madre rubia estaba tomando una ducha y le golpeó la cabeza con un martillo cinco veces. No entiendo lo demás ¿por qué ensañarse con un niño? Al parecer lo agarró de los pies y lo estrelló repetidas veces en la pared, como si fuera un muñeco o una almohada, luego de eso lo patea ¿para qué?

-No creo que fuera para comprobar que estaba muerto, no necesitamos ser genios para notar que lo había matado en los impactos con la pared. Realmente estaba fuera de sí por eso se desquitó con el niño.

-Era un bebé, estoy completamente asqueado pues de las patadas lo dejó bajo la cama... El bebé no iba a hablar y no saldría nada en el recordador que incriminara al culpable.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- dijo Minako.

-No podía ver.

-¿Perdón?

-En la oficina de abajo hay papeles… Estaban juntando dinero para operarlo y que pudiera ver. El pobre niño era ciego, en el recordador simplemente saldrían las voces de sus madres.

-Trabajaban para su hijo... Quién hizo esto no es un humano.

-Toda la casa está plagada de fotos del niño, cualquier cosa que hiciera lo capturaban en foto...

La voz del detective se cortó y Minako puso su mano en el hombro.

-Te afecta más por tu familia.

-No es sólo eso, leí todo... Tardaron siete años en ser aceptadas en el programa y hace un mes adoptaron al pequeño porque se enamoraron de él. En las casas de cuna, un niño con alguna discapacidad es un plato de segunda, nadie los quiere Aino. A él lo abandonaron y ellas tardaron un año en poder tener su custodia, tienen un diario... No les importó que fuera ciego, cada día estuvieron con él y hace un mes llegó a su casa... No sólo acaban de destruir a una familia, mataron a excelentes seres humanos. Sólo un hijo de puta hace esto Aino.

-Debo reconocer que no sé a quién buscamos. Pero la mascota del bebé lo sabe, llévense al roedor para que lo conecten al "recordador".

Decía Minako a unos hombres que entraron vestidos de blanco, de ellos dependía tener una imagen clara del asesino y la clave era el conejillo de indias que según le comentó Chiba era un regalo de las madres del bebé. La pregunta era ¿la mascota había visto algo?

-Vamos a encontrar a ese monstruo muy pronto.

-Eran una hermosa familia… Haremos justicia, lo juro Chiba.

La policía con moño rojo toma una fotografía de los tres, hace un par de semanas la tomamos y estábamos sumamente felices. Espero que encuentren mi cuerpo, realmente no sé qué hizo Hotaru con él. Simplemente quiero que me sepulten con mi familia y estar juntos físicamente. Ahora ya estamos unidos en la eternidad y sé que mi pequeño bebé puede ver el paraíso, mi Haruka está a mi lado y ya nada ni nadie nos podrá lastimar de nuevo.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **Lo único que puedo decir es que este one shot lo he subido gracias a las lectoras de siempre Vicky, Desire, Osaka, Sango-chani, Kyoky y al lector Pablo395, sé que no lo he hecho en la otra historia, pero esto va dedicado a ustedes que siempre tienen bellas palabras que me ayudan y alientan a seguir escribiendo. Obviamente no hay continuación y espero que les guste, en realidad no sé si la deje o la quite pues a mí me causa un poco de pesar, como les comenté esta historia depende completamente de ustedes y si les gusta pues tiene un final abierto. Mientras tanto estará lo que resta del mes a menos que digan lo contrario, como siempre saludos a los lectores anónimos.**

 **Nos leemos el próximo viernes en la otra historia, tengan un excelente inicio de semana.**


End file.
